gossipgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
CeCe Rhodes
Celia Catherine "CeCe" Rhodes '''(nèe '''Fitzgerald) is Lily Humphrey's mother and Serena and Eric van der Woodsen's plus Charlotte "Lola" Rhodes' grandmother. She is know for being manipulative and elitist. When Lily was dating Rufus Humphrey when they were both young, she made her choose between her inheritance or the boy, eventually resulting their breakup for the first time. Television series Season 1 Serena at first adores her grandmother as a carefree spirit and looks up to her. But her opinion changes when Cece tries to manipulate Dan and his father to stay away from her during Cotillion due to his lowly status. In the history of her family, CC often maipulated people to protect her family, especially Lily. Her oldest daughter Carol did not agree with her life style and fled the elite, making CC furious. Season 2 In Season 2 she is recovering from cancer and has changed her views on life (somewhat) and attempts to aid Dan in winning Serena back at the White Party. On the other hand, it is she who reveals to Rufus that Lily had given away their illegitimate child up so many years ago, causing a rift between Rufus and Lily again. Cece's relationship with Rufus and her daughter are shaky at best, but she does cover up for Lily when Lily lies about having cancer and getting treatment from Serena and Eric's father William. Not much is mentioned about Cece in the tv-series. It it mentioned that she grew up on the Upper East Side and she lives in Montecito, California, which both contains some of the most expensive real estate in the United States. Season 5 After suffering from cancer for many months and having being looked after by Ivy Dickens, CeCe dies at the end of the 16th episode. Only CeCe had ever discovered Ivy's true identity but still she wanted her to be there when she went to hospital for the final time. After being airlifted to hospital, CeCe is surrounded by her family who are surprised that she is ill at all. Once everyone is together the truth about Ivy's identity comes out when the real Charlie Rhodes and Ivy are together for the first time. This causes problems at the hospital for the Rhodes sisters but all the family are around CeCe as she takes her final breath. At the reading of the will CeCe's estate goes to Ivy Dickens, this proves that CeCe knew who Ivy really was. However Lily and Carol refuse to allow the will to be passed through and after a lot of scheming it is divided between the daughters. Novel series CeCe is not in the books. Family Television *Richard "Rick" Rhodes (Ex husband) *Lillian "Lily" Humphrey (daughter) *Carol Rhodes (daughter) *William van der Woodsen (former son-in-law) *Serena van der Woodsen (granddaughter) *Eric van der Woodsen (grandson) *Charlotte "Lola" Rhodes (granddaughter) *Devlin Rhodes (grandson) *Bartholomew "Bart" Bass (son-in-law) *Charles "Chuck" Bass (adoptive grandson) *Rufus Humphrey (Ex son-in-law) *Scott Rosson (biological grandson; adopted out of family) *Daniel "Dan" Humphrey (Ex step-grandson) *Jennifer "Jenny" Humphrey ( Ex step-granddaughter) Quotes CeCe: You will always use your dessert fork for your entrée. You will always feel under-dressed, no matter what you wear. At dinner parties, there will be difference; there a language that sounds like English and you think you speak it, but they don't hear you. And you don't understand them. As time passes, you'll feel like people never see you when they look at you, but wonder merely; whether you're Serena's whim or her... charity case. Until the day comes when you realize that girls like Serena don't end up with Dan Humphrey. They end up with the Carters of the world. And people like you; they turn to cocktail party anecdotes of their foolish youth. So, why don't you give it up and spare yourself the pain, hmm? I'm sure Serena will understand. CeCe: If it was up to your father, they'd stop me at the county line, but Santa Barbara is really only a prison in my mind! Rick: Nice to see you, Cece. Cece: Wish I could say the same, Richard. Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Females Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 5 Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Females Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 5